A conventional transverse magnetic flux rotating electrical machine includes a stator and a rotor. The stator is formed using an annular coil wound coaxially around the rotor and U-shaped iron cores circumferentially provided around the annular coil. The rotor is formed using permanent magnets and iron cores arranged opposite magnetic poles of the stator. This structure is well known.
The conventional transverse magnetic flux rotating electrical machine may include combinations of stators and rotors having different relative relations in a direction of rotation. A torque is generated by supplying polyphase AC power to the annular coils of the stators. This structure generally allows a multi-pole magnetic field to be easily generated, resulting in a high torque.
However, the conventional transverse magnetic flux rotating electrical machine is structured such that the presence of air gaps between the adjacent U-shaped iron cores is likely cause leakage of the magnetic field. For an increased torque, such leakage of a magnetic field needs to be reduced.